


dance like hurricane

by Jogag_Busang, prairieshine (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, F/M, dance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/prairieshine
Summary: Terhitung lima jam sejak undangan itu melayang di atas meja kerjanya, Pangeran Ciel belum keluar dari ruangan. Sebastian bisa membaca suasana hati tuannya dengan mudah.Sebentar lagi pesta ulang tahun Lizzy akan diadakan.





	dance like hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso. No profit is gained from the making of this fanwork. Collaboration between crystallized cherry and Jogag Busang.

**dance like hurricane**

.

Terhitung lima jam sejak undangan itu melayang di atas meja kerjanya, Pangeran Ciel belum keluar dari ruangan. Keresahan yang dialaminya menguar tanpa henti, sehingga untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia telah memilih berbagai judul buku untuk ditekuni—kalau perlu, sampai tengah malam nanti, ia akan tetap duduk di kursi kesayangannya, enggan keluar. Biar, biarkan saja. Tidak peduli jika ibunya, Ratu Rachel, menyuruhnya untuk makan bersama.

Pintunya diketuk halus.

“Tehnya, Tuan Muda.”

“Masuklah, Sebastian.”

Kenop diputar pelan. Tampak seorang pelayan berpakaian serba hitam membawakan baki berisi satu set alat minum. Teh dari teko dituang hingga ke dasar cangkir sehingga bunyi air yang tercipta terdengar begitu merdu—setidaknya demikian bagi Ciel, yang membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

“Anda tidak makan bersama, Tuan Muda?”

“Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin.”

“Anda belum makan sejak tadi siang, Tuan Muda. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam.”

“Aku masih kenyang.”

“Ratu Rachel menyuruh saya untuk memanggil Anda.”

Pangeran Ciel menjauhkan buku dari hadapannya, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. “Kubilang aku tidak ingin makan bersama.”

Sebastian hanya mendesah pelan, sebab paham betul dengan watak Tuan Mudanya. Sekali ia berkata tidak maka tidak.

“Setidaknya saya sudah mematuhi perintah Ratu untuk menyuruh Tuan Muda makan. Beliau tidak ingin Anda sakit, Tuan Muda.”

 _Padahal aku sendiri tidak peduli apakah aku akan sakit atau tidak hanya karena melewatkan jam makan_ , pikiran Pangeran Ciel begitu semrawut.

Pangeran Ciel mengambil cangkir yang penuh dengan teh, masih mengepul. Namun, cangkir itu tertahan di tangannya. Antara ingin minum tapi enggan minum.

“Ada apa, Tuan Muda? Apakah Anda merasa tidak enak badan?”

Pertanyaan dari Sebastian membuat sang Pangeran menimbang-nimbang—sebaiknya berbicara jujur atau menguarkan dusta putih. Tapi ini adalah Sebastian. Bisa dibilang Sebastian adalah pelayan yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya, jadi tidak apa-apa kan, seandainya ia meminta bantuan.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Sebastian. Hanya saja ... ada sedikit masalah.” Cangkir di letakkan di atas meja. Buyar sudah seleranya untuk meminum teh.

“Saya bisa membantu Anda.”

Menarik napas demi meneguhkan kepercayaan diri, sang Pangeran akhirnya kembali membuka mulut. “Sebastian, kau bisa berdansa?”

Sebastian ingin tertawa tapi ia tahu, Pangeran Ciel sedang serius menanyainya, maka dengan susah payah, Sebastian menampilkan sikap profesionalnya sebagaimana seorang pelayan.

“Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Memangnya ada apa?”

Pangeran Ciel bangkit dari duduknya, memunggungi Sebastian, menatap pemandangan di luar lewat kaca jendela.

“Jadi begini, aku mendapat undangan dari Putri Elizabeth—Lizzy maksudku. Lizzy akan berulang tahun lima hari lagi dan dia akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya. Jadi—“

Sebastian tersenyum. Tampaknya ia telah memahami duduk permasalahannya.

Pangeran Ciel berbalik. Demi memandang sang pelayan, sang Pangeran menaruh pandangan benci terang-terangan. “Silakan tertawa sepuasnya.”

Selama ini, sang Pangeran dikenal sebagai anak yang sangat cerdas serta hati-hati dalam mengambil setiap keputusan penting. Tentu saja, tentu saja Pangeran Ciel membenci kenyataan semacam itu—ketika orang lain mengetahui adanya setitik kekurangan dalam dirinya.

“Saya tidak tertawa, Tuan Muda. Saya hanya tersenyum.”

“Sama saja.” Pangeran Ciel bersidekap dengan malas. “Lizzy tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini. Karena itulah aku harus segera berlatih.”

“Saya memahami maksud Anda.”

“Beritahukan aku di mana tempat latihannya.”

“Baik, Tuan Muda. Besok pagi, akan saya mengantar Anda ke tempat latihan.”

Sebastian berbalik, membawa kembali baki, sambil masih menahan tawa. Sebab ia tahu persis, bahwa Pangeran Ciel ternyata tidak bisa berdansa. Dan Sebastian sedang dimintai tolong untuk mengajarinya.

.

Ia tahu, jika ia berdandan dengan maksimal, maka ia akan terlihat sangat cantik.

_Juga imut._

Demikian Elizabeth—atau Lizzy, menambahkan dalam hatinya.

Ia sedang mematut penampilannya di cermin besar. Lima gaun berat telah dicobanya bergantian. Sekarang gaun keenam—dengan warna keemasan.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Paula?”

“Apa pun gaun yang akan Tuan Putri kenakan, Tuan Putri tetap akan terlihat cantik.”

“Setidaknya berikan kritikan atau masukan tentang motif gaunnya.”

Lizzy mengangkat gaun yang ia kenakan, sembari masih menatap cermin. “Atau warna gaunnya,” imbuhnya kemudian.

Sang pelayan, Paula, mengerutkan dahi. “Warna ungu?”

Lizzy memilah-milah gaun. “Maksudmu yang ini, Paula?” tanyanya sambil menunjuk gaun dengan motif bunga bersulur-sulur.

Paula mengangguk. “Benar, Tuan Putri. Saya pernah mendengar kalau warna ungu itu seperti lambang kerajaan, lebih terkesan mewah menurut saya.”

“Kira-kira Ciel akan memakai baju warna apa, ya?”

“Anda ingin serasi dengan Pangeran Ciel, Tuan Putri?”

Lizzy tersenyum. “Itu atau yang lain.” Oh, Paula pasti sedang menggodanya. Pelayan itu memang sering menggodanya, merubah suasana hati Lizzy yang semula kebingungan menjadi kembali ceria.

Lizzy menelengkan kepala, meraba-raba permukaan gaun berwarna ungu tadi, seperti tengah memutuskan sesuatu. Tiga puluh detik kemudian, ia memisahkan gaun tersebut dari hadapannya.

“Aku tahu kalau warna ungu memang mewah dan indah, tapi kalau aku pakai, kelihatannya tidak akan cocok.”

Paula mencoba menjejajarkan gaun berwarna ungu di badannya. “Terlalu feminin, ya?”

Sang Putri tertawa. Kalau itu, Paula harus mengakui bahwa itu benar. Mengingat hobi Lizzy—bermain pedang bersama kakaknya setiap kali ada kesempatan, membuat postur tubuh sang Putri lebih berwibawa.

“Atau warna merah ini?”

Paula mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna merah marun—gaun yang belum dicoba oleh Lizzy.

“Biar saya bantu,” ujar Paula, melihat gelagat sang Putri yang ingin lekas memakai.

Gaun keemasan yang dikenakan tadi dilepas dengan hati-hati, berganti dengan gaun merah dengan hiasan permata di sekitar pinggang.

“Waah,” Lizzy menggumam takjub. “Ini indah, Paula.”

Paula ikut memandang. “Saya rasa, ini sangat sesuatu dengan Anda, Tuan Putri. Tuan Putri terlihat ... gagah?”

Meledaklah tawa dari keduanya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Demikianlah kedekatan di antara mereka. Lizzy yang selalu ceria dan Paula yang ekspresif; memperbincangkan pernak-pernik istana, gaun-gaun di setiap pesta, para pangeran yang tampan-tampan—keduanya mudah sekali membangun keakraban.

“Apa sebaiknya aku menyamar menjadi seorang pangeran? Menurutmu bagaimana, Paula?”

“Untuk kejutan?”

“Tapi ini kan pesta ulang tahunku, seharusnya aku yang diberi kejutan.”

Paula mengerlingkan matanya. “Tapi, kalau ini kejutan untuk Pangeran Ciel ... saya rasa tidak masalah.”

“Kita serius akan mengerjainya?”

“Kalau Tuan Putri menginginkannya, saya pasti akan membantu.”

“Kau memang sahabat yang terbaik, Paula.” Lizzy menyunggingkan senyuman.

“Jika itu akan membuat Tuan Putri bahagia, apa pun akan saya lakukan.” Paula menjawab senyuman dari sang Putri dengan senyuman yang sama.

.

“Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Sebastian. Ini sulit.”

“Jika Anda terus berlatih, Tuan Muda, tidak akan ada yang sulit.”

“Aku sudah membaca buku tentang tata cara berdansa semalaman, aku sudah tahu asal-usul dan sejarahnya, bagaimana tata cara dan metode melakukannya, tapi—“

“—karena itu hanya teori saja, Tuan Muda,” potong Sebastian. “Pada dasarnya, setiap orang selalu memiliki kecenderungan untuk berdansa, untuk memuaskan hasrat dalam diri mereka, walaupun cara mereka berdansa tidak beraturan.”

Mereka telah berada di menara paling atas di istana tempat tinggal paman Pangeran Ciel selama kurang lebih dua jam setengah, tapi bukannya segera memulai latihan, yang terjadi adalah acara perdebatan.

Pangeran Ciel mengempaskan tubuhnya di kursi panjang. “Demi Tuhan, aku tidak butuh diceramahi pagi-pagi begini, Sebastian. Tugasmu hanya mengajariku berdansa.”

“Masalahnya,” Sebastian merepet, “Tuan Muda mudah berputus asa. Banyak sekali orang yang tidak berstatus bangsawan, tapi mereka bisa dengan mudah berdansa. Anda hanya perlu berlatih lebih banyak, itu saja,” ujarnya, setengah merayu lebih tepatnya.

“Aku lapar. Aku ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis. Beri aku waktu setengah jam untuk menenangkan diri, kemudian kita akan berlatih lagi. Berlatih dansa denganmu lebih menguras emosiku daripada tenagaku,” ucap sang Pangeran bersungut-sungut.

Sebastian, sekali pun tahu jika dirinya akan mendengar keluhan dari Tuan Mudanya, hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi. Baginya, Pangeran Ciel tetaplah Pangeran Ciel. Meski usianya hampir menginjak lima belas tahun, ia masih saja seperti anak kecil yang haus akan perhatian. Segala urusan mengenai ayah dan ibunya, kesopanan bangsawan, bagaimana menjadi seorang pangeran yang baik, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya, pastilah sering membuatnya kelelahan.

Dan mungkin, juga bosan.

“Hari ini masih tanggal 11 Oktober, kurang tiga hari lagi dari pesta ulang tahun Putri Elizabeth,” Sebastian menghitung dengan jemari, “masih ada banyak waktu. Dengarkan, Tuan Muda, jika Anda ingin tampil sempurna di hadapan Putri Elizabeth, tidak membuat kecewa atau malu Raja Vincent dan Ratu Rachel, Tuan Muda harus serius saat berlatih, konsentrasi, ikuti petunjuk dari saya. Jangan bermain-main—“

“—aku tidak bermain-main, Sebastian,” Pangeran Ciel menggumam malas. “Aku memang tidak bisa berdansa.”

“Anda bukannya tidak bisa berdansa, Tuan Muda. Anda hanya belum bisa melakukannya.”

“Apa bedanya?”

“Pokoknya ada. Saya akan membawakan apa yang Tuan Muda minta. Tunggu sebentar.”

Sebastian kemudian keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan sang Pangeran yang masih saja berbaring di atas kursi panjang. Tampangnya lesu, senada dengan suasana hatinya yang menunjukkan kemuraman.

Dalam waktu lima belas menit, Pangeran Ciel sudah menandaskan tiga bungkus cokelat. Satu permen masih mendekam di mulutnya.

“Apa sebaiknya aku tidak usah berdansa saja di pesta nanti?” tanya Pangeran Ciel, yang duduk di bibir kursi. Tangannya tengah mempermainkan permen.

“Sebenarnya, untuk bisa berdansa, tidak sesulit yang Tuan Muda katakan,” Sebastian memulai sesi latihan yang kedua kali. “Saya akan menggunakan hitungan dansa dalam ketukan tiga per empat. Gerakan dasar utamanya adalah satu putaran dengan dua tahap, per tahapnya dengan tiga langkah.”

“Dan namanya?”

“Dansa _waltz_ , Tuan Muda.”

“Oh, iya. Aku ingat dari buku yang kubaca semalam. Asalnya dari modifikasi tarian Weller yang biasa ditarikan oleh pasangan petani Jerman yang bahagia saat menyambut musim panen, dan juga paduan dari tarian Leander dari Austria.”

“Seperti yang sudah Anda ketahui,” ujar Sebastian, sedikit bangga dengan daya ingat Tuan Mudanya. “Dansa ini adalah yang paling populer di antara para bangsawan. Anda pasti akan cepat menguasainya.”

“Jadi, dari mana aku akan memulai gerakannya?”

“Anda ikuti gerakan saya. Tapi pertama-tama, Anda harus meletakkan permen Anda dulu, Tuan Muda. Anda harus benar-benar menikmati saat berdansa, bukan sambil memakan permen.”

“Baiklah.” Pangeran Ciel meletakkan permennya di piring. “Dan berhentilah menggodaku, Sebastian. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi,” tambahnya dengan nada tak suka yang sangat kentara.

Pangeran Ciel turun dari duduknya, lalu berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya, siap memulai latihan yang sesungguhnya.

“Lagi pula, seorang pangeran dari bangsawan Inggris akan sangat keterlaluan kalau tidak bisa berdansa, kan?”

Mau tidak mau, sang Pangeran hanya bisa mengakui kebenaran perkataan Sebastian, meski dengan berat hati.

.

Malam itu, dua malam sebelum acara dansa, Pangeran Ciel mencoba mempraktikkan apa yang telah diajarkan Sebastian padanya. Ia sudah berpakaian tidur, sudah mengucapkan selamat malam pada sang pelayan, serta membiarkan Sebastian mematikan penerangan kamarnya. Namun Pangeran Ciel bangun lagi, mengendap-endap menyeberangi kamarnya, membuka pintu pelan-pelan, menengok ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan Sebastian telah menjauh dan tidak berada dalam jarak dengar.

Ia ingin sekali mencobanya sendiri, mencoba mereka-reka suasana yang akan terjadi tanpa gangguan Sebastian. Ia menyalakan kembali penerangan kamarnya, kemudian berdiri di tengah-tengah kamarnya, menutup mata, membayangkan Lizzy-lah yang berada di hadapannya; Lizzy yang tak akan menertawakan satu kesalahan pun, Lizzy yang membiarkannya bereksplorasi.

Pangeran Ciel melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan, tetapi ia mengernyit. Teringat ujaran Sebastian berkali-kali sebelum ini, _kaki kiri Anda, Tuan Muda, kaki kiri_. Pangeran Ciel mengangguk-angguk untuk dirinya sendiri, mengulanginya dengan kaki kiri.

Lalu ia melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan, dengan sedikit jarak dengan kaki kiri tersebut. Setelahnya, ia menggerakkan kaki kiri merapat pada kaki kanan, lantas memundurkan kaki kanan. Mengulangi gerakan yang sama dengan kaki kiri, lalu merapatkan kedua kakinya lagi.

Pangeran Ciel mengulangi gerakan itu lagi, beserta gerakan tangannya, membayangkan ia menaruh tangan kanannya pada bahu Lizzy. Sesekali ia tersenyum, skenario-skenario yang bermain di kepalanya membuatnya sangat menantikan dansa itu.

Ia memikirkan kira-kira gaun apa yang akan dipakai Lizzy. Gaun dari penjahit mana yang akan dia kenakan? Pangeran Ciel tahu beberapa penjahit kerajaan yang luar biasa karyanya, lalu berharap Lizzy akan memesan dari yang terbaik, dari penjahit yang membuka toko di sebelah timur kota, di dekat toko cokelat milik keluarganya.  Baju-baju masa kecil mereka dipesan di sana, dan Ciel selalu suka model-modelnya. Betapa cantiknya Lizzy dengan gaun nantinya.

“Gerakan Anda sangat bagus, Tuan Muda.”

Ciel tersentak, langsung menghentikan tariannya. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah, akan tetapi hal itu hanya membuat Sebastian tersenyum.

“Saya yakin Tuan Putri Elizabeth akan sangat terkesan. Saya terkejut Anda bisa selihai ini tanpa saya.”

“Kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi? Kenapa tidak mengetuk?”

“Anda membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Sebagai pelayan yang baik, saya harus memastikan sekali lagi bahwa tempat tidur Anda aman di malam hari.”

Muka Pangeran Ciel mendadak merah, tetapi beruntung cahaya yang remang-remang itu berhasil menyembunyikannya. Ia lupa menutup lagi pintu setelah memastikan Sebastian telah pergi dari kamarnya, dan ia pun menggerutu sebal dalam hatinya.

“Perlukah saya menjadi partner Anda?”

Pangeran Ciel berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut dengan cepat dan memandang Sebastian dengan penuh rasa sebal, “Tidak. Latihanku sudah cukup. Aku ingin tidur saja.”

“Baiklah jika itu keinginan Anda. Saya siap membantu Anda berlatih lagi esok hari. Saya pamit, Tuan Muda, saya tutup pintunya. Selamat malam, selamat tidur.”

Pangeran Ciel tidak membalasnya, alih-alih ia segera menimbun wajahnya dengan selimut.

.

Hari yang dinanti-nanti Pangeran Ciel dengan penuh rasa was-was pun tiba. Ia datang lebih cepat dari jam seharusnya, saat beberapa pelayan masih kerepotan menaruh berbagai makanan pelengkap di tengah-tengah puri, saat yang datang baru beberapa orang dari kota-kota terdekat.

Pangeran Ciel sengaja tidak membaur dengan para _earl_ , _duke,_ atau pangeran-pangeran lain yang diundang ke acara tersebut. Ia hanya mengasingkan diri di sudut, mengamati orang-orang sembari sesekali mendelik ke arah lantai dua puri, atau ke pintu-pintu besar di sekeliling, menebak dari mana Lizzy akan muncul nantinya.

Perlahan-lahan, tamu-tamu mulai hadir, makanan mulai beredar, berbagai macam pembicaraan mulai menjadi dengungan-dengungan yang membuat Pangeran Ciel bosan. Lehernya sudah sakit menoleh ke berbagai pintu atau ke lantai dua, tetapi Lizzy tak kunjung muncul. Sebastian telah menawarkan berbagai macam kue, membawakannya beberapa, tetapi ia selalu menolak.

Hingga di kue kesekian yang dibawakan Sebastian, Pangeran Ciel pun menghela napas kesal. “Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menawariku makanan dan mengambilkannya, mengapa tidak kaucari saja Paula—atau siapapun itu—yang bisa mengatakan pada kita kapan acaranya dimulai?” Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tak santai ke lantai, sebuah bahasa tubuh yang terlalu gamblang bagi Sebastian hingga membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

“Akan saya lakukan, Tuan Muda.” Sebastian membungkuk sedikit. “Mohon tunggu sebentar.”

Pangeran Ciel hanya mengangguk satu kali, kemudian membiarkan Sebastian pergi.

Beberapa orang yang ia kenal—kebanyakan adalah keluarga jauhnya sendiri—datang menyapanya dan berbasa-basi dengannya. Beberapa dari mereka menanyakan mengapa ia hanya sendiri, atau mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, beberapa orang menanyakan tentang bisnisnya, yang semuanya ia jawab ala kadarnya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab mereka semua dengan baik karena konsentrasinya terpecah. Pangeran Ciel berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat langkah dasar waltz sekaligus memperhitungkan beberapa kemungkinan, juga mencoba untuk logis dan tidak mengkhayalkan beberapa hal yang tidak perlu.

Hingga akhirnya ia lelah dengan berbagai ekspektasinya sendiri, ia pun gerah. Ia melompat turun dari kursi tersebut, membaur ke tengah-tengah keramaian yang tidak terlalu peduli padanya.

Ia menuju meja makanan, menyeleksi mana yang membuatnya tertarik. Berbagai gula-gula dan olahan cokelat dihidangkan, tetapi ia hampir-hampir tak tertarik pada satu pun.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari tengah-tengah puri, seorang paman Lizzy, _duke_ yang Pangeran Ciel kenali bertempat tinggal tak begitu jauh dari salah satu keluarganya di pesisir, berbicara sebagai sambutan.

“Terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda semua, Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya yang saya hormati. Kami harap Anda semua menikmati hidangan yang kami sajikan. Tuan Putri Elizabeth sangat terkesan dengan kedatangan Anda sekalian, dan Tuan Putri akan segera bergabung bersama kita. Sementara menunggu sambutan dari Tuan Putri Elizabeth, kami akan meminta salah satu pianis terbaik kami untuk menemani dansa Anda semua. Terima kasih.”

Pangeran Ciel menoleh ke berbagai arah. Sebastian tak kunjung datang, Lizzy tak kelihatan, sementara itu musik sudah dimulai dan orang-orang sudah mulai mengajak pasangan masing-masing untuk menuju lantai dansa, sebagian yang memilih untuk tidak melakukannya segera menepi. Pangeran Ciel terjebak di antara keramaian tengah-tengah aula.

Bahunya ditepuk tiba-tiba, Pangeran Ciel tersentak dan langsung memajang ekspresi defensif, wajahnya mengernyit marah—tetapi kemudian raut itu berubah signifikan. Matanya membulat, rahangnya menggantung.

“Sendirian, Pangeran? Tidak memiliki pasangan dansa?”

Di hadapannya, seseorang berdiri dengan penampilan yang membuat Pangeran Ciel mendadak pening. Tubuhnya mungil dan langsing, lengkap dengan pakaian resmi seorang pangeran; jas hitam dan berbagai atributnya, dasi beledu, jam saku yang berkilat, topi, matanya ditutupi oleh topeng sederhana dari bulu-bulu ungu yang eksotis.

Untuk sesaat, Pangeran Ciel tidak yakin akan penglihatannya sendiri. Ia tidak mempercayai asumsinya. Namun sorot mata itu begitu ia kenal, sorot mata yang sangat disukainya.

Bibirnya menggumam tak percaya, kata-katanya tak terdengar karena musik, “Lizzy?!”

.

“Kuharap aku tidak akan ketahuan secepat ini.”

Lizzy yang berada dibalik topeng mengguman tidak bersemangat, sadar jika rencananya telah gagal.

“Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian seperti ini?” Ciel bertanya, masih setengah terkejut.

“Mengajakmu berdansa, apa lagi?” Tatapan dari matanya sungguh sangat berani, menjerat sang Pangeran untuk terus balik menatapnya, mengunci sedemikian erat, membuat Pangeran Ciel tak mampu berpaling kepada hal lain.

Tapi dalam benak Lizzy, walau rencana untuk mengejutkan Pangeran Ciel terbilang gagal, bukan Lizzy namanya jika tidak memiliki rencana lain.

“Berdansa denganku? Dengan penampilan seperti ini?”

Jangan salahkan pikiran Pangeran Ciel yang pening mendadak. Dalam bayangannya, Lizzy akan berada di dalam pesta dengan memakai gaun mewah beserta riasan-riasan sensasional, gaun yang berat yang jika dibuat berjalan harus dibantu oleh orang lain, atau gaun dengan pernak-pernik permata di sudut-sudut gaun; gaun yang semacam itu, yang jika sekali dipandang, akan langsung dikenali sebagai gaun milik seorang putri bangsawan.

Bukannya seperti _ini_.

Pangeran Ciel tidak merasa kecewa atau bingung atau bagaimana. Sederhana saja, ia hanya terkejut.

“Mau atau tidak?”

Masih saja, nada ceria yang Lizzy gunakan adalah buah dari kesungguhan. Ia memang bukan putri bangsawan biasa yang gemar bermain-main. Pangeran Ciel masih ingat, tatkala ia pertama kali berkunjung ke rumah Lizzy untuk menemani ayahnya dalam jamuan teh, pada suatu sore, gadis itu sedang bermain adu pedang dengan kakaknya. Dengan hasil, Lizzy menang tiga kali berturut-turut, mengalahkan sang kakak dengan telak. Pangeran Ciel tentu saja terpesona dengan keahliannya dalam beradu pedang. Dan begitulah, Pangeran Ciel harus mengakui bahwa ia telak takluk. Ia jatuh hati kepada Lizzy dengan segala pesonanya; senyumannya yang secerah matahari, atau mungkin kelincahan tangannya ketika menangkis pedang.

 _Kalau ini memang benar rencananya, maka …_.

“Kau sebenarnya sedang mengerjaiku, kan?”

Gadis dibalik topeng itu tersenyum nakal.

“Ya atau tidak?” balasnya teatrikal.

Tiba-tiba, Pangeran Ciel menundukkan tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur. “Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Putri Elizabeth—bukan,” ia meralat, “—Pangeran Elizabeth Gothel Cordelia Midford?”

Lizzy harus menahan mulutnya agar tidak terkikik. Ia memang benar-benar terlihat sebagai seorang pangeran.

“Aku mau.”

Tangan Lizzy yang berlapis sarung menyambut uluran tersebut dengan elegan.

 _Kaki kiri adalah awal_ , demikian sang Pangeran mengulang dalam batin.

Sejurus kemudian, keduanya sudah berdansa, bergabung dengan pangeran dan putri bangsawan yang lain, menikmati irama musik yang selaras dengan gerakan dansa. Lizzy merangkul leher Pangeran Ciel, sementara tangan Pangeran Ciel memegang pinggangnya, lantas melangkahkan kaki kanan ke depan, merapat, mundur, mengulangi lagi pada kaki kiri, berputar, dan meliuk-liukkan badan.

Segenap praduga yang ada pada diri Pangeran Ciel sebelumnya, seperti mengkhawatirkan Lizzy yang memakai pakaian pangeran, atau mencemaskan gerakan dansanya sendiri kalau-kalau tidak serasi, semuanya sirna begitu ia bersentuhan dengan Lizzy. Gadis itu begitu mudah menekuk pinggangnya, memutar badannya seperti roda kereta, melangkahkan kaki maju-mundur tanpa takut terinjak; _apakah tubuhnya memang terbuat dari karet?_ Demikian pertanyaan melantur dari Pangeran Ciel selagi berdansa.

Tempo musik semakin cepat, maka semakin cepat pula mereka berdansa. Adalah sebuah kemudahan bagi Lizzy yang tidak memakai gaun; ia menjadi lincah bergerak, mengikuti alunan musik dan gerakan Pangeran Ciel yang juga sama lincahnya. Tanpa sadar, beberapa pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka, yang tampil menonjol, begitu mencolok di antara pangeran dan putri yang lain, yang jika dilihat dari kejauhan seperti dua orang pangeran yang sedang asyik berdansa. Pangeran yang berdansa dengan pangeran. Mereka berdua memang berbeda.

.

_Jadilah satu. Menjadi dansa yang memukau._

_Jadilah satu. Aku adalah ia yang bernama lautan._

_Jadilah satu. Kau adalah ia yang bernama badai._

_Jadilah satu. Menjadi kita._

_Jadilah satu. Kita adalah dansa. Kita adalah lautan badai yang tengah berdansa._

.

Tempo yang surut pelan-pelan. Keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipis. Jas yang turut pula basah. Tangan dan kaki yang kelelahan. Gerakan yang semula cepat kini berangsur-angsur melembut, seperti pada permulaan.

Musik kemudian berhenti.

Pangeran Ciel tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Yang berdiri di hadapannya hanyalah Lizzy. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah Lizzy, Lizzy, dan Lizzy seorang. Seakan matanya enggan menatap hal lain. Hanya Lizzy dan cukup Lizzy saja.

Suara tepukan tangan berhasil membuat keduanya sadar bahwa acara dansa telah berakhir. Dan lihatlah! Semua pangeran dan putri—semua pengunjung yang menghadiri pesta, berdiri mengerumuni Pangeran Ciel dan Lizzy yang berada di tengah-tengah, menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mereka berdua adalah bintang. Mereka berdua benar-benar menjadi bintang.

Namun, kekaguman itu harus terhenti karena sang _duke_ memberi pengumuman berikutnya.

“Terima kasih telah berpartisipasi semuanya! Sekarang, karena acara dansa telah berakhir, mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari Tuan Putri Elizabeth!”

Gadis bertopeng di hadapan Pangeran Ciel melepas topengnya. Dan ternyata memang benar.

Ia memanglah Lizzy.

.

“Jangan bilang kalau semua ini idemu, Lizzy.”

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari Pangeran Ciel, keesokan harinya, saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Lizzy, menuntut meminta penjelasan.

“Kalau iya, kau mau apa memangnya?”

“Jujurlah kepadaku, sebenarnya rencanamu adalah membuat semua orang melihat kita berdansa, kan?”

“Hmm?”

“Jangan berpura-pura, Lizzy.”

“Aku pernah mendengar desas-desus dari tukang kebun di rumahku kalau kau sebenarnya tidak bisa berdansa. Aku yang mendengar gunjingan itu tentu saja tidak percaya. Aku marah. Kau ini seorang pangeran, kan? Kau pasti bisa berdansa. Jadi di pesta tadi malam, aku ingin membuktikan kalau desas-desus itu salah besar.”

Pangeran Ciel menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Ia terang merasa tersindir, tapi untuk sementara waktu ia hanya menampilkan sikap diam.

“Dan terbukti, ucapan mereka itu memang salah. Kau berdansa denganku tadi malam dengan begitu hebat. Kau bisa mengikuti gerakanku. Di antara putri bangsawan lainnya, bisa dibilang aku yang paling menguasai dansa berbagai tempo. Lambat atau yang cepat, aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Izinkan aku sombong sedikit, Pangeran Ciel.”

“Tapi pada awalnya kau memang ingin mengerjaiku, kan? Mengakulah, Lizzy.”

Sang Putri hanya tertawa, mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut, dan malah mengajak Pangeran Ciel masuk ke dalam sebuah aula yang cukup luas.

“Kalau kapan-kapan aku mengajakmu berdansa lagi, kau mau?”

Tak disangka, Pangeran Ciel ternyata ketagihan untuk berdansa, padahal sebelumnya, tidak pernah sang Pangeran menaruh minat tentang dansa.

Lizzy mengangguk, lantas mengedipkan mata. “Tentu saja aku mau, Pangeran. Tapi—” ia mengambil dua buah pedang dari pojok ruangan, “—sebelum kau mengajakmu berdansa lagi, maukah kau bermain adu pedang denganku?”

Ia mengulurkan salah satu pedang kepada Pangeran Ciel.

Sang Pangeran tertegun, tapi hanya sejenak. “Siapa takut?”

**[fin]**

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Paula?”


End file.
